Talk:Kate Corcavado/@comment-4927386-20120723035710/@comment-4927386-20120724141112
I'll be able to post this story on Fan Fiction tonight. Bit here's part 2 Chris and Martin walked into the Tortuga laughing the next morning, but it was short lived. They saw Aviva on the floor crying her eyes out, and the creature power suit case destroyed. Chris ran over to Aviva's side. He hated seeing her hurting. Chris: Aviva, what happened?! Aviva: I dont know. All I know is the creature power suits and Kate are gone! Martin: KATE'S GONE?!!! Chris and Martin looked at one another and whispered the same word to each other, "Zach" Kate woke up the next morning, at least she thought it was the next morning. Kate realized that she had cried herself to sleep, something that she does a lot when frightened. She tried to roll out of bed, but then remembered that she couldn't move. She looked a little bit more closely of where she was, and she knew exactly! Since she had lived with Zach for a while before she was adopted, she had gone into his jet many times, and this was the last place where she wanted to be! Thinking a little harder, she remembered, THIS IS THE SAME PLACE CHRIS WAS HELD PRISONER WHEN ZACH TRIED TO BLACKMAIL MARTIN! (FanFiction.net). She had no idea what happened to Chris while he was in here, he never talked about it. Only one thing was on Kates mind, "escape!". Just when she was about to pull hard on her chains, an unwelcome face walked in. Zach: Well, look who's awake. Kate: Zach, you can turn on the lights, I know where I am. Zachs eyes widened, and he turned on the lights. Zach: How could you know?! Kate: May I remind you I was your daughter for 4 years, I know my way around these places. Zach: Wow! Impressive. Zach walked over to the computer close by. Kate: alright Zach, you've had your fun. How about, uh, unchaining me now ok? Zach:What? Kate: Well, I'll make you a little deal. If you let me go, I'll let you keep the suits. Zach: What are you, crazy. I never wanted those suits in the first place. Kate: What?! Then, why take them? Zach: For a backup plan. Zach went back to typing. Kate thought to herself. "Backup plan? Why would he need a....". Kate: Zach, how could you?! Zach: What? Kate: you're gonna test my mother aren't you?! Let her decide between me and the suits. And if she chooses me, the suits will be destroyed! Zach: Wow! Right on it! You forgot one detail. Kate: What? Zach: If she chooses the suits, or if they try to pull any tricks.... Zach was walking closer and closer, and now he was up to Kate's ear. Zach: They'll all have to watch you fry, and your mother gets a frontrow seat. Kate's eyes wide Ed in horror. Kate: You MONSTER! Kate was thrashing around, yelling at the top of her lungs. Kate: THAT'S MY MOMS HARD WORK!! YOU CANT JUST..... Ahhh! Zach pushed a button on his computer, and a charge went through Kates body. Zachs way of saying "shut up!". When Kate's body finally relaxed, Zach spoke. Zach: Maybe that'll teach you to be more careful of what you say and do around here. Zach left the room. Kate laid strapped on the table, badly shaken, barely conscies. Kate: Mom, I'm so sorry. Kate allowed a tear to fall from her face.